Secret Love Connection
by blue-crystal-dolphin
Summary: continued from "He Ain't a Hottie, He's my brother. Lilly and Jackson are secretly dating. Lilly wants to spend more time with Jackson, but Miley isn't making it easy. She and Jackson team up to pair her with Oliver. Pairings are Lackson and Moliver.


**An: Contains spoilers from the Episode "He Ain't a Hottie, he's my Brother. It's a continuing off the ending of the episode. **

Secret Love Connection

Rating; K+ It may go up in further chapters.

**Written By: Robyn- aka- blue-crystal-dolphin**

Miley sighed of relief after hearing that Lilly was just as disgusted with Dating Jackson as she was. Little did she know is that Lilly had a secret of her own.

"Miley come on me and Jackson? That would be like you and Jackson." Both Lilly and Miley shake with disgust at the thought.

"I know. It's just… well it seemed so real. I was really afraid that you might really like him. "Miley laughed as she slapped Lilly's thigh. "I'm just glad we got this cleared up."

"You don't have to worry Miles. Being with Jackson is the furthest thing from my mind." Lilly tried to assure her friend. "Look why don't you go and get us some snacks and we'll stay up here and watch the OC marathon that's on Soapnet."

"I like the way you think." Miley nodded smiling as she got up to go downstairs to get some munchies for her and Lilly. She starts singing some lyrics to the theme of humming the tune of "The best of both worlds."

"Just enough time to sneak to see my Jackie bear. Man if Miley ever found out that Jackson and I are actually dating it would crush her." Lilly said to herself as she crept to Jackson's room.

She opened the door and made her way across the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. She gently leaned into Kiss the sleeping boy on the cheek. "Jackson, pookie wake up."

"Five more minutes, Dad." Jackson mumbled and turned around putting the pillow over his head. Lilly crawled over him to get to the side.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey." Lilly lifted the corner of the pillow up over his head.

"Come on just five more minutes." Jackson exclaimed as she pushed Lilly aside.

This mad her mad so she decided to do what any loving girlfriend would do. She went to the bathroom got a glass of water and threw it at him. Which in turn caused him to jump out of bed.

"What's you do that for?" He asked not seeing Lilly.

"That was for pushing me." Lilly replied sitting on the bed.

Jackson looked over at her and smiled. "Oh, it's you. I didn't realize it. I'm sorry." He sat down next to her.

"Well there is something you can do to make me feel better."

"Is there now? " Jackson asked as he leaned into nuzzle Lilly's neck.

"Yep you can give me a Kiss."

"Is that all. Than come here baby." Jackson pulled his girlfriend to him and passionately kissed her. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"Miley had a dream about us." She told him

"She did?" Jackson asked a bit confused. "Why?"

"I have no idea; maybe she subconsciously wants us together?"

"What did you tell her. You didn't tell her that we're… you know?"

"and break her heart, I could never do that. Miley is my best friend, the last thing I want to happen is for her to find out that her best friend is dating her brother."

"You know she's gonna have to find out soon though, and what I wouldn't give to rub this in her face."

"Well just get put that thought out of your mind. Miley is not gonna find out about us anytime soon. I just had to lie to her and tell her you disgust me. I really hate lying to her you know."

"Then why don't we just come out and tell her."

"Because I respect Miley too much to hurt her, and trust me this will hurt her. If Miley ever found out she'd have a cow, and the bull, and all of their little baby calves. So we are not saying a word. Just keep those lips zipped mister or else these lips won't be kissing those lips." Lilly said as she feigned zipping up Jackson's lips. "Understand?"

Jackson pursed his lips under and nodded his response.

"That's my Jackie Bear." She pinched his cheek lovely. "Look I better get back before Miley realizes I'm gone." She gave him a quick kiss and left the room.

_Perhaps Jackson's right. Maybe we should just tell everyone about are relationship. I mean what's the worst that can happen? _Lilly asked herself as she walked back to Miley's room. Luckily for her Miley wasn't back yet.

"You know Lil's, if you had told me that you liked Jackson I have no idea what I would have done. Who knows I might have ended up losing my best friend."

"Miley, I would never let that happen?"

"I know, I just can't believe I dreamt of you and Jackson. Now ridiculous does that sound." She asked humorously.

Lilly faked a smile. "well yeah, It sounds so ridiculous. So, so ridiculous. I mean come on me and Jackson" She feigned gagging noises as Miley brought her into a hug. She put her arms around her best friend and stared.

Jackson was at the door looking in at Lilly who looked sad that they aren't able to tell Miley the truth. Both mouthed a quick. _ "I love you" to_ each other. They also felt bummed that couldn't spend the weekend together like they had planned.

"Okay, let's watch some OC." But before she could get started she heard a very familiar parental voice calling from downstairs

"Miley, get down here?" Robbie Ray called to his daughter.

"I'll be right there." Miley replied. "I'll be back."

"Okay, but hurry back. I don't want to miss anything." Lily said eating a carrot stick.

Miley just shook her head

"Just enough time to go see Jackson." Jackson however must have had the same idea because he decided to enter the room as Miley left.

"Oh I was just coming to see you." Lilly smiled as Jackson made his way inside the room

"Yeah, we need to do something about Miley?" He exclaimed as he sat down on the bed.

"I know, but what?"

"Well I hate to admit it but we need to find Miley a Boyfriend?"

"Okay, but who? After the great pudding disaster of April 2008, no guy is gonna look at her." Lilly said remember back to the day when Miley accidentally flung a bucket of chocolate pudding over the entire senior and junior class.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. So how are we gonna find her a guy? Go out of the country?

"What about Oliver? He seems to like her?"

Lilly laughed. "Oliver, she would never…wait Oliver? Now that might not be such a bad idea. Now that I think of it they would make a cute couple."

"So now how do we get them together?" Jackson asked.

"I'll think about that, but you better get out of here before Miley sees you in here." Lilly said as she pushed Jackson out the door.

"Okay, I love you my little Stargazer." Jackson smiled leaning into get a quick kiss instead he got a hand on his face pushing him out the door.

"Get out." Lilly barked at her boyfriend who just chuckled, turned around and walked away.

Lilly in turn laughed and turned back to the tray of veggies on the table_. _ "Now how do I get Miley and Oliver together?"

"Unbeknownst to Lilly Miley had entered the room a few seconds before her conversation. "You want to get who together?"

"Miley." Lilly said grinning happily.

Tbc…

**So there you have it. The first chapter. Next chapter shold be up by the weekend. please review. And don't worry there be plenty of Lackson and Moliver.**


End file.
